indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones 5
Indiana Jones 5 is the tentative title of a fifth installment in the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise. Harrison Ford, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Shia LaBeouf and series producer Frank Marshall have all had their names connected at various times. History 2005-2008 In an April 2005 interview, George Lucas stated the possibility of introducing a younger character in Indiana Jones 4, but not to take over as a main character, but to possibly use in future Indiana Jones films. However, in an interview for the May 2005 issue of Time magazine, he was quoted as saying that he didn't plan to make any more Indiana Jones films after Indiana Jones 4. The introduction of Mutt (Shia LaBeouf) in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull led to speculation that the character was Indiana's son (which the film confirmed), and will take over the franchise from Ford. Rumors also circulated that LaBeouf had signed a three film contract with Paramount.http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=2856&Itemid=99 In an interview with IGN, "Spielberg indicated that LaBeouf has to make multiple Transformers movies before he can move over and take on the fedora and bullwhip of Indiana Jones." The actor himself said, "Am I into it? Who wouldn't be? I don't think that's reality. It's a fun rumor." In an interview with Vanity Fair, Spielberg was quoted as saying "And in this case George was passionate that this was not the story he wanted to tell at this point in the Indiana Jones saga. ". In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Lucas was asked if he planned to make any more Indiana Jones films after Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, to which he replied: "That I don't know. We do these one at a time and we do them purely for the fun of it, which means that if we've got too many other things going on — Steve Spielberg's got a couple more movies, he's got Chicago Seven, he's got all this stuff backed up for years — who knows?".http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20184842_4,00.html In the May 2008 issue of Total Film magazine, Lucas was asked "Is Crystal Skull a full stop or a new beginning, to which he replied "I don't know. There's no motive other than to enjoy ourselves. We'll see what happens..."Total Film magazine, May 2008 issue, p. 137 In an interview with USA Today, Ford voiced his support for a fifth film, with the condition that it didn't take as long to develop as Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2008-04-16-harrison-ford_N.htm George Lucas made another suggestion that there would be a fifth film. While at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival, he revealed his idea "to make Shia LaBeouf the lead character next time and have Harrison Ford come back like Sean Connery did in third film". Lucas has also said that age will not be a factor, as Ford was "65 and did everything in [Crystal Skull]. The old chemistry is there, and it's not like he's an old man. He's incredibly agile; he looks even better than he did 20 years ago, if you ask me". In response, Ford said he will continue to play the character if asked, and LaBeouf expected the possibility of a fifth film to be based on public reception of the Mutt character.http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1587641/story.jhtml In August 2008, Lucas was researching potential plot devices, and stated Spielberg was more open to the idea of the fifth film. He also changed his mind about continuing the series with a spin-off, joking "Indiana Jones is Indiana Jones. Harrison Ford is Indiana Jones. If it was Mutt Williams it would be Mutt Williams and the Search for Elvis or something." [http://www.cnn.com/2008/SHOWBIZ/Movies/08/07/film.george.lucas.ap/index.html] In Spetember, Karen Allen expressed interest in reprising her role for a fifth film."Karen Allen Open to Fifth 'Indiana Jones'" Two months later, in an interview on November 19th, Ford stated that he would return if it was not an animated film like Star Wars: The Clone Wars, because "I'd hate to see it reduced in any way from the movies that we have done and the way we have done them." He also called Lucas' concept for the fifth film "crazy but great". 2009-2010 Though he wouldn't elaborate on the quote in a later interview with MTV in January 2009, Ford spoke of interest in seeing the relationship deepened between Indiana Jones and his son, Mutt Williams and hope that Karen Allen would return.Harrison Ford Says Next Indiana Jones Movie Is 'Full Of Opportunity' at MTV.com Speaking to BBC journalist Lizo Mzimba in June 2009, LaBeouf confirmed that "Steven Spielberg just said that he cracked the story on it fifth film, I think they're gearing that up."Shia LaBeouf talks Transformers and Indy 5 A June 18, 2009 message on Frank Marshall's Twitter page indicated, "The story for Indy5 is progressing. It is still in the research phase."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On September 14, 2009, Le Figaro interviewed Harrison Ford and he said that "the story for the new Indiana Jones is in process of taking form. Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and myself are agreed on what the fifth adventure will concern, and George is actively at work. If the script is good, I'll be very happy to put my costume on again."People Magazine: Harrison Ford Cracks the Whip on Indy 5 In a brief interview with TheArnoldFans.com on December 1, 2009, George Lucas was asked about the status of the new film and replied, "The next Indy film? Yes, we're working on it. It's in development. That's all I can say right now."TheArnoldFans.com An update by Marshall posted on May 5, 2010 related that there was "Nothing to report on Indy 5..."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On June 8, 2010, New Zealand website Stuff.co.nz published an article claiming to have news from an unnamed source that the fifth installment would begin filming in 2011 with much of the plot concerning the Bermuda Triangle.Indy 5 'going back to its roots' at Stuff.co.nz The next day, Frank Marshall debunked the rumor of a 2011 production start, and stated the film was "still in the research phase".Frank Marshall's Twitter page ShowbizSpy.com posted an article on August 19 which included comments by Shia LaBeouf stating that "they're scriptwriting right now" and that he was pitched part of the film at Spielberg's office. He echoed Ford's earlier statement, saying that "it sounds crazy, it sounds really cool".Shia LaBeouf: 'Indiana Jones 5 Will be Crazy' at ShowbizSpy.com In a November 8 interview, Ford was quoted as saying that "George Lucas tells us that he's working on something, and both Steven Spielberg and I are waiting to see".Harrison Ford still open to another 'Indiana Jones' at CNN's "The Marquee Blog" On December 12, based on his past association with Lucas and Spielberg, Liam Neeson was asked in during an interview with NarniaFans.com if he would accept an offer to appear in Indiana Jones 5 if asked. The actor said he would if Harrison Ford was involved.NarniaFans (WaldenFans.com) Liam Neeson clip on YouTube 2011 Frank Marshall's Twitter page stated that "There are no updates on INDIANA JONES..." on Janurary 21, 2011Frank Marshall's Twitter page Prior to the premiere of White Irish Drinkers on March 25, in which Karen Allen had a role, TheDeadbolt.com asked her about the status of Indiana Jones 5 where she was quoted as saying "What I know is that there’s a story that they like" and that she "...heard this about six months ago, that they have a story that they like and they’re working on it."Karen Allen Talks Indiana Jones 5 at TheDeadbolt.com On June 7, MTV posted an interview with Shia LaBeouf at the 2011 MTV Movie Awards in which he claimed that he had spoken with Harrison Ford: "Ford said he's staying in the gym, he said he's heard no word, but he does know that Lucas is out there looking for a MacGuffin. He said he's staying in the gym, so it means movie is not so far off."'Indiana Jones 5' Is 'Not So Far Off,' Says Shia LaBeouf at MoviesBlog.MTV.com/ An interview posted by UK newspaper, the Metro, quoted Ford on August 22 as saying that the Indiana Jones 5 script "has not even got to the point where I know what the story is going to be."Harrison Ford, Cowboys And Aliens star, up for starring in Indiana Jones 5 at Metro.co.uk Earlier in the month, SciFiPulse.net quoted Ford stating that "We haven't got a story yet, that all of us involved have confidence in. And we're waiting for that to happen. If it does I will be happy to do another."No News On New Indy Movie Yet, Says Ford at SciFiPulse.net The LA Times website published an inverview with Spielberg from the September 12 LA Live screening of Raiders of the Lost Ark in which he was asked if Lucas and he spoke of a fifth movie: "We talk about it, yes, yes, and we’re hoping- hopeful. Someday. Hopeful."Steven Spielberg on the future of Indiana Jones at LAtimes.com On October 26, Empire published an interview with Spielberg that included asking the director where things stood with 'Indy V': "You have to ask George Lucas. George is in charge of breaking the stories. He's done it on all four movies. Whether I like the stories or not, George has broken all the stories. He is working on Indy V. We haven't gone to screenplay yet, but he's working on the story. I'll leave it to George to come up with a good story."Spielberg: More Indy & Jurassic Park? at EmpireOnline.com An interview through Extra published on November 11 included Harrison Ford stating that "[Indiana Jones 5]'ll happen when it happens."Harrison Ford on the Next Indy Movie: 'It'll Happen When It Happens' at Extra December 2 saw TheRaider.net's Twitter feed update with "New Weekly Spielberg states that there is no Indy 5 until Lucas says there is. they have agreed on the genre & concept of it waiting on story."TheRaider.net's Twitter page Vulture's website on December 12 published a quote in which Lucas said "I told Spielberg about the story, but I really haven't found the MacGuffin yet. I mean, I know what it's about, but I just have to find a MacGuffin that fits into the arena we're working in."[http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2011/12/george-lucas-indiana-jones-5-macguffin.html George Lucas Is Still Puzzling Over Indiana Jones 5] at Vulture 2012 January 17, 2012 saw [http://www.nytimes.com/ The New York Times] publish an interview with George Lucas stating his intention to retire from blockbuster movies, but left an "out clause" for a fifth Indiana Jones picture.George Lucas Is Ready to Roll the Credits at NYTimes.com On April 30, Bloomberg.com posted an interview with Lucas that closed with his stating that "I am working on a fifth Indiana Jones. I have to get it approved by Steven and Harrison." He also added that the last movie took fourteen years to get to that point.George Lucas on Digital Technology at Bloomberg.com On October 30 it was announced that the The Walt Disney Company had purchased Lucasfilm Ltd. for $4.05 billion.DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD at TheWaltDisneyCompany.com During a conference call to discuss the acquisition, it was stated that while the Indiana Jones license did fall under the deal, Disney's focus was on Star Wars movies and "encumberances" were in place with Indiana Jones due to Paramount Pictures' distribution.Conference Call to Discuss The Walt Disney Company's Agreement to Acquire Lucasfilm Ltd at TheWaltDisneyCompany.com On December 6, 2013 it was announced that Disney and Paramount reached a distribution agreement for any subsequent Indiana Jones films, but stated that no films in the series were in pre-production.12/6/13 — Disney acquires rights for future 'Indiana Jones' filmsDisney Takes Over Rights to 'Indiana Jones' Franchise Three days later, December 9, Frank Marshall tweeted that it felt "A bit strange sitting in the Indiana Jones office in the Lucasfilm office on the Disney lot, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On December 13, Variety reported that another Indiana Jones picture could not be expected for at least two to three years and quoted Walt Disney Studios chairman Alan Horn as saying "We don't have a story. We need a story." at the magazine's Dealmakers Breakfast.Don’t Expect a New Indiana Jones Movie for at Least Two to Three Years at Variety.com 2014 On February 18, 2014 Den of Geek reported from an unnamed source that at least prior to Christmas 2013, stages at Pinewood Studios had been booked for future use with Indiana Jones 5 being included by the planning office amongst Disney's Star Wars pictures.Exclusive: Star Wars: Episode 7, Indiana Jones 5 update On September 30, 2014 Variety.com published an article about three major cinematrographers releasing free educational videos online. The mini-biography of Crystal Skull's Janusz Kaminski listed his next project as being "the upcoming fifth Indiana Jones movie."10/1/14 - Indiana Jones 5 Is Cinematographer Janusz Kaminski's Next Project? However, Variety amended the article to say that "An earlier version of the story incorrectly stated that Janusz Kaminski is working on the next Indiana Jones movie."Top Cinematographers Offer Online Course on Filmmaking A tweet from Variety's Marc Graser on December 10 quoted Disney CEO Bob Iger as saying "We'd love to make another Indiana Jones movie but we're pacing ourselves right now".Marc Graser's Twitter page 2015 In January 2015, Deadline stated that Disney was looking at Chris Pratt for the role of Indiana Jones.1/27/15 Disney Eyeing Chris Pratt For Indiana Jones Revival On Twitter, Latino Review's Umberto Gonzalez followed by saying that the timeframe for the film was 2018/2019.Umberto Gonzalez ‏on Twitter Two days later, TMZ uploaded a video to YouTube of Pratt saying that he had no idea of any talks.Chris Pratt -- Wait, I'm The Next Indiana Jones ... If You Say So, Sure? on TMZ's YouTube page A month later, Deadline followed up their previous story by saying that Disney is developing a "rebirth" of the film series with Steven Spielberg reportedly being interested in directing a series reboot starring Pratt.2/20/15 - Steven Spielberg Hopes To Direct Chris Pratt In Indiana Jones Reboot Gallery George Lucas Talks Indy 5|George Lucas Talks Indy 5 What’s Up With Indy V, Harrison Ford?|Harrison Ford Talks Indy 5 Shia LaBeouf Talks Indy V|Shia LaBeouf Talks Indy 5 Notes and references }} External links *[http://theraider.net/news/index_indy5.php Indiana Jones 5 News] at TheRaider.net